


the politics of you and i

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon is completely head-over-heels in love with ryan when he's sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	the politics of you and i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydaul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=babydaul).



> this is for my bae, Sarah Jane, who is amaze and beautiful. she is the only reason i will ever write rydon.

**_puppy love/fever_ **

Brendon didn’t think he was entirely weird for falling even more in love with Ryan when Ryan was sick…well, maybe a little. _But Ryan was cute and sniffly and a little bit pouty._ Which Brendon was head-over-heels for.

Of course Brendon would take care of Ryan, with Spencer and Jon being completely unhelpful towards’ their songwriter’s health. He took full control; making sure Ryan’s fever didn’t hike up, loading him with liquids and soup, and cuddling with him even though the elder insisted that he ‘really shouldn’t, Brendon.’

This would go on for a week at least once or twice a year depending, even when Panic! was in the middle of making an album, Brendon would be almost attached to Ryan when he was sick.

“Your puppy love with Ryan makes _me_ sick.” Spencer remarked grouchily early one morning as he sat in the cabin kitchen with Brendon and Jon.

Brendon just shrugs, because he already knew just _how in love_ with Ryan he was. It just wasn’t news to him, and he didn’t entirely care what his other bandmates thought…It wasn’t like he’d already found Spencer _making out_ with Jon in the fields the week previous.

Once Ryan would get better, Brendon would lay off his affection, _just a little bit_ , because now Ryan could very well smack him on the head with his notebooks if he so pleased as well as throw pencils in annoyance whenever he got too gushy.

“I really do love you, Brendon, but could you _please_ lay off the contact?” Ryan says, gently shoving Brendon off of his lap one afternoon.

Brendon falls off the the porch swing with an _‘oof!’_ , but still grins up at Ryan. “Sure, don’t want to make you unhappy. I can still kiss you though, right?”

Ryan chuckles and nods, and Brendon scrambles back on his feet before connecting lips with Ryan.

_Brendon is completely head-over-heels for Ryan._

_end._


End file.
